Distributed computing systems typically include multiple routers, switches, bridges, and other network devices that interconnect many servers, network storage devices, and other types of nodes via wired or wireless network links. The individual nodes can cooperate to execute user applications to provide computing services via the Internet or other suitable networks. Such computing services are commonly referred to as “cloud computing services” or “cloud services.” For example, the individual nodes can cooperate with one another to receive, store, and facilitate retrieval of user data. Such a data storage technique is commonly referred to as “cloud storage.”